By Crowley
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Hello Love, This is Crowley, I just wanted to tell that I love our little get togethers. So, I thought I'd write one of them for you. I hope you enjoy it, I know I did. - Kisses


**A/N: I don't own ****_Supernatural_**** or Crowley. This fiction is rated M for a reason. The OC is a female with no name. This fiction is from Crowley perspective, it is in 1st person past tense. Hope you enjoy the way Crowley talks about you :) R&R**

'This is so dull.' I thought to myself, rummaging through papers for hours. 'I'm tired of doing those boy's dirty work. They call me up, ask for a favor, and I don't even get a thank you in return. That's it...'

"I've had it!" I ran my hands across my desk pushing all the papers to the floor. 'I'm done with those idiotic boys and that girl they always keep with them. We have one or two little get togethers and she still treats me like those bloody Winchesters do.' I passed the room, now all my memories with Y/N came rushing at me. There was one time I found her drinking at a bar, trying to wash away that sorry life of being a hunter. I grinned, thinking about the time she summoned me. She needed someone to talk to, other than the boys. We didn't even expect for the night to end up with our naked bodies wrapped around each other. The thought rested in my mind as I relived every detail, a sudden wave of arousal flooded over me.

"I need to see her." I whispered out loud, gathering my thoughts I concentrated on her location ready to teleport to her. In an instant I was there, right in front of her, but I didn't want to be seen. She sat in a chair, legs crossed, reading a book. Her head was leaned down to focus on the book, which made her hair fall into her her face. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful doing some of the most mundane things.

"Y/N!" Sam's voiced yelled from the other room, then Sam appeared in the doorway behind me.

"Yeah, what Sam?" She said softly, closing her book and putting it beside her.

"Dean wants you to go clean the guns and knives." Sam was drying his hands on a towel, no doubt he was doing dishes.

"Fine." She got up with a sigh and walked down the hall. 'Perfect, she'll be alone.' I thought as I followed her down the hall. She turned into a room to the right of the hall, as I followed her I noticed enough weapons to supply a military spread across a blanket over a large table. She took her seat across the table and began to dismantle one of the rifles. I leaned myself up against the wall and watched her begin to clean the rifle. Gripping the butt of the gun she sprayed cleaner on a wire brush and slid it down the barrel of the rifle. 'She doesn't even know what she's doing to me.' Arousal ran straight to my pelvis. She could do anything and get a rise out of me.'

"Hello, love." I tried to speak as if not to scare, but she jumped anyway.

"Jesus Christ, Crowley!" She held her hand to her chest as if to keep her heart inside her chest.

"Not quiet." I couldn't help my smile. She rolled her eyes at my comment and sighed.

"Why are you here?" She continued cleaning the rifle in front of her. She had picked up a brush and began scrubbing a mechanism within the rifle.

"No particular reason." 'Lie' I thought as I perched myself on the table. 'Maybe I should be straight forward with her?' I licked my lips ready to speak but she looked up in to my eyes and all I could do was smirk at her. 'Idiot, why can't you talk?' It was so frustration not being able to be my confident, controlling self around her.

"Then, are you just dropping by, cause you're bored?" She continued her work.

"Well, no."

"Then why are you here?" She stopped, her brows pressed together in her forehead. Her whole face was written by confusion, it was cute.

"I…well, love, I'm here for you." I pulled myself back off the table and walked over to her, confusion still on her face.

"I thought maybe we could have a little alone time." I grasped her chin to bring it closer to me.

"You know how much I love our alone time." Her brow was no longer pressed together as she leaned into me. I pressed my lips to her, my fingers still gripping onto the edge of her chin. Her breath was warm as it passed over my skin, it nearly burned. When I finally pulled away from her, her eyes were still closed her lips puckered, wanting more. A small chuckle left my lips. I moved my hand to her wrist and pulled her out of the chair.

"Where to, darling?" I pulled her to my chest and her eyes finally opened, her beautiful E/C eyes.

"My room." Her voice changed, filled with lust and wanting, it set a fire within me.

"As you wish." And with that we were in her room. Her books littered the room, her sheets still scrambled on the bed from last night's sleep. She pulled on my tie for another kiss, I obliged. Wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She brought one of her hands behind my head and gripped her fingers in my hair. The small tug of my hair was enough for me to sigh into our kiss. Her hands ran down the side of my neck and down to my tie, unravelling it with both hands. I followed her lead and pulled her shirt up over her head. Her body was flawless, so beautiful, I couldn't keep myself from staring. She giggled at my concentration at looking her over and pulled me over to the bed. My calves hit the framing of the bed and I had to adjust my balance to stay standing. My jacket was removed, then my shirt. Her hands graded over my chest, her fingers were delicate and graceful. Every movement she made only increased my hunger for her. I don't recall our lips breaking, but then leaning over her shoulder I licked the soft spot of her neck and she moaned slightly. 'Yes, that's what I want to hear.' I continued my hands to her back and unbuckled her bra, removing it from her shoulders. My hands traveled down her sides and unbuttoned her pants. At that moment she pressed her hands aggressively to my chest, making me sit on the edge of the bed. She stood over me, running her hands down her thighs to remove her pants. I swallowed harshly, waiting for her to make the next move. She gripped my shoulders and slowly slipped her legs on either side of mine. Her core sat over my hardened member. Her movements were aggressive as she ground her hips into mine, each time rubbing up against my erection. I threw my head back, she was better than anyone I have had before. So controlling, so dominate, I loved it. Her nails scraped lines down my chest as she moved faster and faster.

"Enough!" I growled. Gripping onto her hips, I threw her to my side. I pulled her underwear down her legs, then removed my pants and boxers. She laid there on the bed breathing heavy overwhelmed by pleasure. I crawled like an animal over her body, her hands reached out to grip the skin of my back. Nails grazing the sensitive skin she had recently scratched. One on my hands traveled up her body to the back of her neck, pulling her to my lips. I forced my tongue into her mouth and showed her I meant business. My other hand traveled to her heat, the place I wanted most. Her slit was hot and ready for me. I ran a finger down her length and she pressed her hips into my hand.

"So eager, so wanting." I cooed, looking into her eyes. Repositioning my lips to her neck I began to bite on her soft skin as I twirled her clit around my finger. I was gentle to begin with, but soon we both tired of foreplay. She reached her hand down to mine, gripping my wrist she forced my hand harder into her center. I pulled my lips from her neck and watched her sweat drenched face as I placed myself in front of her entrance. She moaned sweetly at the touch of my tip teasing at her.

"C-Crowley, please." She moaned as she stroked my arm. With my hand still behind her head I forced her lips to my neck as I slow and pain-stakingly slid into her. That first moan was music to my ears, gruff but delicate. I thrust into her again and again, her breasts tried to keep up with my rhythm. I used one hand to massage that breast, pulling and pinching as her hardened nipple. Her moans became silent, her hips bucked and her nails dug harder into my skin. The pain from her nails made me groan, a gruff sound that vibrated in my chest. Her body began to shake and my own body became beyond my control as I began to buck my hips against hers. She gasped and the tension with in her increased, squeezing my cock with her muscular walls. The pressure was intense and I pulled her to me with all my might, pressing myself harder into her. She screamed silently as she fell into the bliss of her orgasm. Her eyes shut tight, her nails drawing blood on my back, her body pressed firmly to mine and I could not hold on anymore. Another thrust and I burst within her, every bit of me expelled into her body. A sound I'd never heard uttered from my lips, it was less a moan then it was a groan. I growled like an animal at the excitement, I curled the sheets into my fists and pressed my body down to her in such a force to leave me breathless. She was breathing heavy, her hands petting threw my hair and down my back. My own breathing was labored and I pulled myself from her. The sheet drenched in sweat and sex, our bodies sticking together as if they never wanted to let go. Both of us on our backs our faces turned to each other. Her eyes light up, a look of delight on her face, her skin was soft and flawless, her hair curled in sweat. She was beautiful, she was amazing and she was mine. Only she could make me think this way for her, which made me wonder how did she think of me?


End file.
